Weak
by Sparkling-Ruby Gem
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are tired of being the weak ones and go on a journey. 6 years later there back with many surprises in store for everyone. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Those who are called weak

_**Chapter 1: Those who are called weak **_

**Summary: When Sakura and Naruto finally are able to convince/take Sasuke back. Sakura isn't happy; when they fought she didn't do much. She still thinks she's too weak and so she wants to become stronger. Hinata watches as Hanabi grows stronger and stronger. She hates it, Hinata thinks if she's going to be the future leader she must be stronger then the whole clan. These girls want to be able to become strong so they meet and decide to journey on a mission to become stronger. They come back 6 years later. This follows mostly the manga but it's not going to contain spoilers. **

**Ruby: I know I shouldn't start another story until I at least get done with one but this ideal has been bothering me! Also the girls might seem a bit ooc but actually they'll still be there same selves but are trying not to show it. As much as I hate it Gaara will only be making a few appearances. **

**Couples: They will be revealed later**

* * *

_Those who are weak get stronger _

_The strive towards a goal _

_No matter how hard _

_This is why they are strong _

_-Unknown _

"A-are w-we r-really g-going t-to l-leave?" Hyuuga Hinata asked as she shifted the bag on her shoulder. She was dressed in her usual outfit which hadn't changed even if she was 15. She was in front of the gates behind a tree with a certain pink haired Kunochi. Hinata was nervous she wanted to back out of the plan but knew if she wanted to prove herself she had to go.

"Yes, did you leave the letter? Don't look so down at least we're doing this together!" Haruno Sakura said trying to sound cheerful but failed. She was dressed in her old outfit and had a bag. She had a sad expression knowing that she'd have to separate from all of her family and friends.

Hinata nodded and she twittled her index fingers together. They looked at each other and nodded, they began walking towards the gate the guards saw them and eyed them suspiciously.

"Where are you girls going?" one of the guards asked. Knowing that Hinata couldn't lie to the guard plus she had the 'mission note' from Tsunade-sama.

"Yes we are on a mission! Our first mission alone actually!" Sakura said cheerfully as she handed the note to the guards. The guards looked over the forged note and nodded they stood out of the way.

Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura walked out of those gates promising to never return until they were strong warriors who could protect, help and lead with amazing power.

**FIVE HOURS LATER **

The hokage was in an uproar, she had found the letter from Hinata and Sakura. She paced around her office nervously she had told her secretary to bring the Hyuuga family, Haruno family, and the girls teammates to her meeting room. 'OH GOOD GOD THIS IS NOT GOOD!' she thought as she sat down on her meeting chair.

After 20 more torture minutes the guests arrived and took there seat. They were surprised to see Tsunade-hokage as pale as a ghost of course some didn't show it. ((A/N A cookie to who ever guess the people)) 10 minutes pasted by and everyone was impatient to hear what the news was. Tsunade stood up and walked in front of everyone.

"I-I have called you all here to discuss," Tsunade gulped and continued "the disappearance of Sakura and Hinata." She stepped back to let it soak in.

5...

4...

3...

2..

1."WHAT!" yelled Hyuuga Hiashi as he found out his future heiress and daughter was gone. This was an insult to the Hyuuga's. Everyone was surprised and alert. They all talked at once wanting to know what happened. The room was in an uproar for about 5 more minutes.

"QUIET! HINATA AND SAKURA ARE NOT KIDNAPPED THEY LEFT!" Tsunade yelled instantly quieting the room. Everyone was in pure shock even the human ice blocks. The hokage closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and walked to her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out a letter. She then walked into the front of the room and looked at all of them hard.

_Dear Family and Friends, _

_We have never been the strongest nor the best and we hate it, with passion. We came upon each other ina cafe and talked about our problems and have reached an agreement. We are going on a journey to become the strongest and the best. To be able to lead and protect with great power we don't know when we will be back we might not even come back. So you might as well declare us missing nin now. It'll save you the trouble. We don't want to be found either so don't bother. Good bye _

_-Sakura & Hinata _

The room was silent all shocked into silence. No one, not on person could say a thing. Tsunade looked sadly at everyone as she put the letter on the table. After everyone cleared out and left she allowed her self one tear.

**Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura the girls who where called weak by many became missing nins **

* * *

**SIX YEARS LATER **

"Are we really going to just walk in after 6 years?" said a soft sweet voice. The voice came from one of the two 21 year old women who sat in a tree about 1 yard away from the gate. The one who spoke wore a white Chinese top and soft white pant. The top clung perfectly to show off the woman's curves. The woman's face was hidden.

"Calm down Hinata-chan! They'll be glad to see us!" said a soft melodious voice. The other woman's face was hidden as well but her body was in the light. This woman wore the same outfit as the other except a black version. She jumped down to reveal a pretty face with green eyes and soft pink hair that was in a long braid that reached her knees. She looked elegant and sweet looking.

"Sakura-chan!" said Hinata as she jumped down as well. She had grown her hair to her shoulders it was in two ponytails that rested on her shoulders. She had grown very beautiful and elegant looking.

Sakura rolled her eyes and began walking to the gates. Hinata followed sighing as she picked a leaf off of her head and followed Sakura. The guards stopped them again like so many years ago. Use to this kind of behavior Hinata took over so Sakura didn't have to bother.

"Look we have to see the Godaime it's urgent! We have a letter from the cloud village!" Hinata lied skillfully as she brought out a scroll with the cloud village symbol. The guards were young so they didn't double check. Hinata and Sakura entered and walked to the end of the walkway and to look at the village.

"It's great to be back, ne?" Sakura said smiling softly as she looked at Hinata from the corner of her eye.

"Yes very much." Hinata answered as she turned her head to look at Sakura full view.

**Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura had finally came back to the village they had left and to the people who had left **

* * *

**TBC... **

**Ruby: So did you like it? I tried hard on it! I think I brought everyone out of character! Please review! **

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER **

"Can it really be you guys?" Tsunade said her voice trembling as she got up from her chair and touched Hinata's and Sakura's face. When she felt them she dropped back into her chair in disbelief.

"Good to see you to Tsunade-sama." Chuckled Sakura as she took a seat, Hinata took a seat next to Sakura.

"But with a good visit comes bad news." Hinata said as she folded her hands in her lap. Tsunade looked confused, one because she was surprised at Hinata not stuttering and two because she expected they came back to join the village once again.

**READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. We're back!

**CHAPTER 2: We're back!**

**Ruby: Yep I finally updated! So enjoy! Also I've been wondering what do you guys think Hinata mirrors the most? Like what kind of flower or animal or anything else. **

**Disclaimer: You really think I'd make this if I owned Naruto? **

**Also I've been getting requests about knowing the couples and I know that I'm gonna lose lots of reviews 'cause of this but the couples are: SasukeXSakura, NarutoXHinata, TenTenXNeji, InoXShikamura and there'll be a few on the side. BUT to mess things up a bit since I love and I mean love, love triangles and such I'm gonna mess up the couples. But it'll end up with the pairings above! **

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura are of course very different girls so it was only natural that Hinata wished to get something to eat and rest a bit while Sakura wished to go straight to the Hokage's tower. Somehow Hinata won and they went into the closest restaurant: Ichiraku. 

"Isn't this a bit dangerous Sakura? This is where Uzumaki hangs out." Hinata said as they sat in the seats at the very end. It was the most secluded through and covered with lots of shadows.

"Oh come on your the one who wanted to eat in the first place. Sides these stupid hats will cover us! I swear they'll think we're from Akatsuki!" Sakura replied talking about the straw hats that was on each of their heads it covered there hair and if they leaned forward their eyes. Before Hinata could speak the person behind the counter asked for there orders. Sakura ordered regular ramen and Hinata beef ramen.

They began chatting in hushed voices and eating their food swiftly. They were about to get there check and pay when a very loud, very familiar, voice met their ears. Marching in came Uzumaki Naruto dragging 3 very familiar people. They sat in the middle of the booths. Hinata sighed rubbed her forehead while Sakura sniggered a bit at the ironic situation.

"That was a great mission! I was able to beat Sasuke-teme!" said a very loud Naruto as he struck a small pose that made the owner laugh while the guys with him rolled their eyes. Naruto had definitely grown taller and looked a lot like the Yondaime. He was defiantly more of an eye catcher now and not because he was twice as loud.

Sitting next to him was the ever passive Uchiha Sasuke. Since he came back he had been working to repay what he did. His hair had grown a little longer and he still did not wear his head band as if to say that he wasn't worthy just yet. He was still taller then Naruto and a bit more muscle. Even if he betrayed the village women still flocked to him.

Across them sat Nara Shikamaru who looked boredly around. His hair had changed a bit. It was still in a ponytail but it hung back on his back. He was still taller then Naruto, surprisingly he had attracted a few girls. ((A/N Get the ideal? ALL BOYS ARE STILL TALLER THEN NARUTO! ))

Sitting next to him was Hyuuga Neji. He had grown taller and cut his hair to his chin. ((A/N Fans of Neji's long hair: HOW DARE YOU? Poor author: IT HAD TO BE DONE! Sides you can keep the long hair that I cut off! Fans of Neji's long hair: YAHOO!)) He like Sasuke was quite the eye catcher and had just as many fan clubs as him.

They all sat there talking, well Naruto was, and eating. Hinata sighed she had enough of this; she took of her straw hat. Making sure her hair hid her eyes she walked over to the owner who just happened to be in front of the boys. Naruto stopped talking long enough to notice the pretty girl with a sweet voice who was asking for her check. Even if he couldn't see her face he had a feeling he knew her.

"Hey do I know you?" Naruto said as he tapped her on the shoulder. The rest of the boys looked up. Shikamura's eyebrow rose a bit, it wasn't everyday Naruto hit on a girl. Sasuke didn't really seem to care and Neji narrowed his eyes thinking to that this girl was very familiar.

"I'm sorry, I've just arrived. I don't know who you are." replied Hinata as she took her check and paid then began making her way to her seat. The boy's eyes followed excepicially Naruto's. Hinata grabbed her straw hat and shook the snickering Sakura to tell her it was time to leave. Sakura got up and followed Hinata out of the restaurant. They exited and the boys shrugged and began eating again.

Through Sasuke was frowning. He could have sworn he saw a pink lock escape the straw hat. He was brought back to reality when Naruto declared he was a better ninja then all of them but in the back of his mind he told himself to look into it.

* * *

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Sakura said as she walked beside Hinata to the Hokage tower. They had taken off their hats. Hinata surprisingly looked at her in the corner of her eye and glared at her. Sakura sweat dropped and shrugged. They reached the tower and walked in. They kept going up and if they were caught all they would do is tell them they have a mission from the hidden cloud village and would flash the hidden cloud sign. 

Pretty soon they where at the Tsunade's office. They opened the door and were greeted with the smell of sake, bottles of it on the floor, and a sleeping hokage. "She hasn't changed a bit!" Sakura said sweat dropping as she and Hinata walked over to the desk. Hinata looked at the sleeping hokage and poked her a bit. Tsunade rolled over a bit but continued sleeping.

Hinata looked over at Sakura who nodded. Hinata raised her hand and wacked the sleeping Godaime on the head. Tsunade jumped up and yelled "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?" She looked at them and glared.

"My, My Sensei you've gotten weaker and less sufficient when it comes to defending!" Sakura said looking at her. Tsunade's eyes widened. 'Only Sakura had pink hair like that and Hinata? Yes! She has the Hyuuga eyes!' Tsunade thought.

"Can it really be you guys?" Tsunade said her voice trembling as she got up from her chair and touched Hinata's and Sakura's face. When she felt them she dropped back into her chair in disbelief.

"Good to see you to Tsunade-sama." Chuckled Sakura as she took a seat, Hinata took a seat next to Sakura.

"But with a good visit comes bad news." Hinata said as she folded her hands in her lap. Tsunade looked confused, one because she was surprised at Hinata not stuttering and two because she expected they came back to join the village once again. There eyes darkened and Hinata looked away closing her eyes.

((A/N so not to spoil the plot of this story! You can't hear what's happening! V.V))

Tsunade stared in shock at what they just told her. "That can't be true! Impossible!" she said her eyes wide with fright. She stood up and began to pace around the desk nervously thinking.

"We still need the matter about a where we are staying." Hinata said watching Tsunade pace, Sakura sat next to her looking boredly out of the window. Tsunade stopped and sweat dropped at how calm these girls seemed.

"Well the only place big enough and will let you stay there is Hyuuga Household!" Tsunade said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Sakura's interest was sparked and she looked up smiling. Tsunade looked over at Hinata and immediately wished she had said another household name. Hinata looked pissed and her face was twisted in to pure horror.

-----------

**Hyuuga Household **

**------------- **

Hyuuga Hiashi was sitting down with Hanabi and Neji drinking tea. The room was dead silent that is until a butler entered. "The Hokage requests your presence." the butler entered when Hiashi nodded, he turned and went out of the room. Neji looked a little suspicious but said nothing. It wasn't everyday the Hokage decided to come and greet them.

Tsunade entered and she looked a bit nervous. Behind her were two girls, Neji's eyes narrowed when he saw Hinata. 'The girl from the shop.' he thought as he looked at them. "Hello Hyuuga-san!" Tsunade said nervously as she stood by the door.

"Good day Hokage-sama. Please sit." Hiashi said looking at her. Tsunade shook her head and sweat dropped. 'Here goes nothing! Well actually here goes my life! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE ANOTHER PLACE FOR THEM TO STAY?' Tsunade thought as she motioned for the girls to step forward. When they didn't she sighed.

"Well Hyuuga-san I have come to you so you could house two people for my. They are of importance and we need you to house them temporarily." Tsunade said immediately catching the Hyuuga's interests.

"You know I cannot go against your orders but I must say this is very strange. I am guessing those girls behind you are the one's who you need residence for?" Hiashi replied looking at the girls with slight interest of how they could be important. The Godaime nodded and motioned again for the girls to step up. Sakura came up first and lifted her head.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Haruno Sakura!" Sakura said giving a sweet smile as if she didn't know that she had been branded a missing Nin about 3 years ago. Neji's head snapped toward the other girl. 'That means!' he thought eyes narrowing and looking at Hinata. Sakura took a side step and let Hinata up. She lifted her head and the all of the other Hyuuga's eyes widened a bit and then they took on a passive face.

"Good day everyone my name is Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said giving a small smile, as she looked at them her eyes didn't show a bit of recognition. Sakura then went up next to Hinata and they bowed and said in unison "Please be kind to us!"

Tsunade stood next to the door ready to fled and save her life. Hiashi nor anyone else in the room made a move to attack her so she sighed in relif a little. She knew she shouldn't stay here that long so she hurriedly explained "I've got paper work so I'm afraid I can't stick around I'm sorry!" ((A/N Translation: I'm Afraid so I'm going to get out of here before I'm attacked!)) Then proceeded to run for her life out of the room.

The room was silent and tense; Hinata and Sakura sat down and looked around. Finally the silence was broke surprisingly by Hanabi. "So Onee-san you have decided to return but I am the next heiress because of your disobedience and stupid ness!" Hanabi stated coldly as she crossed her arms and glared at her long lost sister. ((A/N Ok I have no ideal how old she was when the show was so I'm gonna pretend that when the girls left she was 8!)) At 14 she looked more matured and defiantly taller.

"I think me and my friend are thinking the same thing. Though I'll say it, wehave no ideal what you're talking about Hyuuga-san. We may share the same name but that does not mean I'm from this family." Hinata replied still smiling but her eyes hardened. Sakura looked boredly around. Hanabi looked angry and was about to make a come back when an arm stopped her.

Putting an arm in front of his daughter to stop her Hiashi got up and gazed at Hinata who returned it evenly. After a brief tense moment Hiashi spoke up and told the maids. "Lead them to the guest room and explain to them what time is dinner, lunch, and breakfast and where they can get snacks. All the things they must know." He turned around, Hanabi and Neji followed.

When Neji reached his room he picked up his phone and dialed a number. He was greeted with the voice of his friend Shikamura. "Shikamura call Sasuke and tell him to come here but get Naruto first. Something very interesting has happened here." He told Shikamura and hung up the phone.

With Shikamura he put down the phone and sighed. "Yeah bye to you too." he said to himself as he dialed Sasuke's number.

------------

**10 minutes after with **

**Hinata and Sakura **

**-------------- **

After explaining the rules and such the maid left swiftly. Hinata sighed and laid on her futon ready to drift to sleep. Sakura sweat dropped and poked her. "Hina-chan! We still have to buy extra clothes! You know this is your fault, we could have broughtour things but you thought it was a good ideal to leave it!" Sakura said as Hinata gotup andrubbed her head.

"Oh whatever let's go!" Hinatagrumbled and opened theshoji door and walked out. Sakura followed close behind laughing and not watching where she was going. Pretty soon Hinata started to giggle a bit with Sakura over absolutely nothing. They'd do this sometimesjust for the hell of it.

Sakura began talking toHinata about what kind of clothes they should buy when she smacked into somethingsolid and **warm?** Looking up she saw a very shocked, very handsome face of Uchiha Sasuke. 'I should have gone to sleep!' Sakura thought stepping back and sweat dropping wanting a lot to run back into her room. Hinata was having her regrets as well when she saw Naruto behind Sasuke on his right side. Neji stood on the left and Shikamura behind.

"Konnichiwa minna-san we must be going so good bye." Hinata greeted politely before grabbing Sakura and proceeding to dash down the hallway. They did not have time for the boys right now. Neji and Naruto immediately blocked there way. Well Naruto had fallen over in shock and the wall had stopped him from falling all the way.

"Wow Neji was right! You guys really did come back!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at Hinata closely specifically 2 inches away from her face. Hinata backed up and gave a look to Sakura who sighed.

"Yes we're back let us go now! We have to buy some clothes and this is really not the time to be bothering us." Sakura replied tucking a pink strand behind her ear. She obliviously was dodging Sasuke's eyes. Neji's frown deepened.

"Don't have time for us? Let me remind you whose house you're staying in, _missing Nins_." Neji told them stepping forward and narrowing his eyes. Hinata just sighed and stepped up her eyes hardening and the polite smile turning cold.

"**Please** do not get in our way. We may be in your house but you have absolutely no authority over me or Sakura-chan." she said stressing the please. She then pushed him out of the way and grabbed Sakura, thenpushing past the rest. Sasuke was not a patient person of course so he grabbed Sakura's arm temporarily stopping the girls.

"I want answers now!" Sasuke hissed coldly his voice dangerous. His eyes were narrowed andif it wasn't for the ferocious look he would probably pass out a few fan girls.

"WOW SASUKE YOU MUST LIKE INTEROGATTING VASES!" Sakura yelled down the hall before she and Hinata turned the hallway. Sasuke blinked and looked at a large blue vase in his hands. All the others blinked as well looking as confused as he was.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto yelled grabbing the vase out of Sasuke's arm and staring at the end of the hallway then back at the vase a couple of times.

* * *

**Ruby: Hey everyone! Yep I finally got the next chappie out! And for those who read my other Naruto story then I'll be getting the next chapter out of that pretty soon. Also next time you'll get a taste of Hinata's and Sakura's new power! **

**EXCLUSIVE PREVIEW **

"EIIIIIII!" Ino screamed as she was slammed into the wall. She staggered up and looked to see Sakura watching her. Looking over she could see TenTen pinned against the wall by Hinata's shruiken. 'HOW THE HECK DID THEY GET THIS STRONG?' Ino screamed in her head.

"Come on Ino-chan I know you can do better then that!" Sakura said smiling a wide smile as she stared at the fallen old friend. Hinata sighed and shook her head as she saw TenTen unpin herself and got up wiping the blood away from the corner of her mouth.

**END! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**What the heck are Sakura and Hinata doing? Stay tuned for the next episode:**

**Extreme power! Where the heck did they get that power? **


	3. Extreme Power!

**CHAPTER 2: **

**_Where the heck did they get that power!_ **

**Ruby: giggles: Oppsy I haven't updated in a while! Anyway I hope you like this chapter! REVIEW PWEASH! Hey do you guys want Inner Sakura back? **

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Naruto; I also own the magical little land of soda people. NOT! ((Through it would be cool to see soda people)) **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

"Sakura, are you listening to me? Huh? I am trying to tell you something!" Hinata said trying to grab her partner's attention. They where shopping for clothes at the moment in a nice quaint store. No one seemed to recognize them luckily. Hinata had been trying to lecture Sakura about what she did with the vase, key word TRYING.

"Hey Hina-chan this would be perfect for you." Sakura said paying no mind to Hinata. She held up a purple kimono with purple orchid tree flower petals floating across it, on her left hand. On her white hand she held up plum purple colored boots and matching gloves. Hinata rolled her eyes and sighed nodding her head. She took the things and held it in her arms.

"YAY, we finished! Why don't we go pay for these things now?" She smiled happily at Hinata. In her arms was a light red kimono with pink cherry blossoms across it and light pink boots with red lining. They brought it up to the front desk and bought it quickly. Chatting about random things they walked to the bathroom and changed into their new outfits.

Earlier they had picked up some accessories at the store next to the one where they had gotten their clothes. Hinata walked out of the stall wearing the purple kimono, she had cut it an3 inches above her knees. She wore the plum colored boots and the matching gloves. She tied her hair with two purple ribbons into pigtails. She also wore a pink choker with a Purple Orchid Tree Flower. Sakura was clad in her pink kimono in which she had cut it off3 inches above her knees, as well. She wore the pink boots and with her pink gloves she had cut the fingers off. Her hair was tied up with a crimson red scarf and it was braided. She also wore a purple choker with a pink cherry blossom. Both girls wore black short shorts under their kimonos.

"We look so-o good! Don't we?" Sakura said spinning in front of Hinata. Hinata couldn't help but smile. She then began pushing Sakura towards the door.

"It's time to go, Saku-chan. Maybe we should try to find some things to brighten up our room. The flowers at the flower shop should be in full bloom at the moment. I'd like to get some Purple Orchids" Hinata said as she pushed Sakura out of the door. They began walking down the road towards the busier side of town to the flower shop.

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

-----

------

-------

-------

--------

**Short Interlude for the Boys **

Currently with the boys they where still at the Hyuuga house in the training area. Where Sasuke was currently pounding a training dummy with attacks while Naruto was laughing his ass off at what happened and was holding the blue vase from before. Neji and Shikamura where training with each other, with Neji using a bit more forceful attacks.

"Jeez you two need to calm down. How troublesome." Shikamura said after he got his fifth hardest blow sending him into tree. When he and Neji where suppose to be going easy on each other and Sasuke had destroyed his 50th training dummy.

"_Calm down_? Tell that BASTARD over there to calm down." growled Sasuke destroying number 51 of his training dummies.

"Vase...HAHAHAHAHAHA...BYE...Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed Naruto falling off the tree he was sitting in face first in to the ground. He rolled around still laughing. Having enough, and he was pretty sure the others where with him, Shikamura threw a collection of shurikens at him. Naruto barley dodged the on slaughter from his supposed friends.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Naruto screamed glaring at the boys. They all mumbled either a 'what does it look like' or a 'Damn should have thrown some more'. Naruto glared some more and ran after them which all of them just took a side step and Naruto missed. Then again and Naruto got a face full of bark.

"Let's go look for those girls." Sasuke suddenly said turning his back and walking out. Neji and Shikamura looked at each other and shrugged and followed. Leaving Naruto spitting out bark and following them.

-----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

**In The Flower Shop **

When Sakura and Hinata disappeared, TenTen and Ino despite their differences became friends. Really good friends, so it wasn't uncommon for the Konoha people to see TenTen at the flower shop chatting with Ino very odd as it would have been 8 years ago. The girls where usually glanced upon by boys walking bye. They had grown beautiful and powerful being a favorite among boys, annoying some certain boys.

TenTen leaned against the wooden front desk. She had kept her buns but let some hair come down to her chin. She became taller and curvier and instead of her old clothes she wore something different. She wore blue silk pants that came down to her ankles that tightened around her ankles and she wore a sandy colored shirt. It hung off the shoulder and came to her elbows. She wore a black fish net over it. She kept her head band in the same place. She was of course considered the more powerful of the two.

Ino sat in the chair behind the desk. She had let her hair go down and had kept it to her mid-back. It was nice and slightly wavy. She wore a silver tube top with a dark silver jacket that stopped right under her chest. She wore dark green short shorts. Ino wore knee high boots of a silver kind of color. They where chatting about what had happened at their own training practices. When the bell at the door rang. She passed TenTen and her eyes widened as she saw who entered. TenTen turned and looked, she then started sweat dropping.

"TENTEN! HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE GONE TO PRACTICE WITH OUR SWEET EX SENSEI?" Came the extremely annoying voice of non-other then Lee. ((A/N HA! Thought it was Sakura and Hinata didn't you? Also to the Lee fans, actually I ADORE HIM! He is so funny! Just a bit creepy looking. Also he's a lot of fun to pick on!))

"Oh god! LEE! What are you doing here?" TenTen said glaring and rubbing her head in the palm of her hand.

The years had luckily and surprisingly done well for Lee. He had gotten out of his bowl cut when Ino had promised to get him a date with one of her friends if he let her do a make over with him. Now his hair fell a bit shaggily, better but still odd. Of course Ino got rid of the eyebrows, kind of. They had been hard to get off so she could only cut about half of them down before Lee couldn't stand anymore. ((A/N Picking eyebrows HURT! I saw it on TV and decided to try it, IT DID NOT END HAPPILY!)) The only thing they could not get rid of was the jump suit. So the hideous thing stayed on.

"Excuse me your in the way, mister." said a voice behind Lee who had opened his mouth to say something. Lee stepped aside and looked, hearts filled his eyes. Two girls stood at the door way, one clad in a pink kimono, the other in a purple with straw hats. Ino gave the guests a smile and welcomed them. Pushing Lee out of the way, while TenTen took him away.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Yamazaki ((A/N I think I spelled her last name wrong)) Ino! How may I help you?" Ino said happily, smiling. One of the girls stepped forward and smiled. She bowed formally and her melodious voice soon filled the shop.

"Konnichiwa, we are looking for some flowers for our room." she said yet a bit of mischief was in the voice.

"Alright! What would you like? Why don't you take off those hats! It must be hot!" Ino said smiling and narrowing her eyes. Lee had been pushed out the door but she had seen that look." ONLY I GET THOSE LOOKS! And maybe TenTen sometimes" Ino thought annoyed.

"Well I wonder, Ino-pig if you would really want me to." Sakura said taking off her straw hat. Behind her Hinata did the same, slightly sweat dropping. TenTen who had just entered the place again stared half horrified and half surprised. Ino gave the same look for about 12.5 seconds before an angry one replaced it.

"SAKURA! HINATA!" Ino yelled/screamed. Hinata clapped her hands over her head and sighed. Sakura sweat dropped and pulled back.

"Geez, the years have been good on your voice hasn't it?" Sakura teased jokingly. Ino made a swing towards her, which she dodged automatically. She looked up about to make a joke when she noticed Ino's eyes filled with tears.

"You bitch! How dare you come back?" Ino yelled and the glaring TenTen held her back. Hinata looked over and Sakura's reaction. An eyebrow raised and the brief .1 second of pain in it. But Sakura just smiled and happiness shown through the sea foam eyes.

"Wow, talk about cursing! Well I can see we aren't gonna get any business done so we will be leaving!" Sakura said happily and turned around. Her and Hinata where about to leave when a kunai went whizzing past there heads to the doorknob.

"I've waited for you guys to come back! You went and searched for powers, leaving us behind! Let's see what kind of power you got!" TenTen said smirking bitterly. Hinata glanced over her shoulder and her and Sakura's eyes met, an understanding past between both of them.

"We except, BUT you have to catch us first!" Sakura smiled and they where out the door before you could say doodle fry. Immediately the two other girls ran after them.

------------------------

---------------------

----------------

---------

--------

---------

----------

The chase and search game went on for about an hour before they met the edge of the forest. Ino was breathing slightly hard and TenTen was taking deep breathes. Hinata and Sakura barely looked like it affected them, except for the slight mess of there hair. They looked at their opponents; Hinata against TenTen and Sakura against Ino. A leaf from the tree fell down slowly, it floated softly. The place was quiet; suddenly the leaf touched the ground. TenTen charged Hinata throwing kunai's. Ino gave a leaping kick towards Sakura.

Hinata threw her own kunai's and they stopped the ones thrown by TenTen. She then dropped to the ground onto one hand as Shurikens lodged themselves into the tree behind her. TenTen came running towards her with some more weapons and before she reached Hinata, Hinata gave a sharp kick. A wave of wind slammed against TenTen's ankle and she fell but not before throwing two kunai's which lodged Hinata's dress to a tree. It turned into a small log and TenTen was in immediately a full alert.

**Meanwhile with Ino and Sakura:**

Sakura move out of the way of the kick quickly and disappeared behind Ino. She shot kunai's at Ino and the figure of Ino turned into a rock. Sakura then heard a "HIYA" from above her and dodged the airborne attack from Ino. She then launched her own kick towards Ino and Ino dodged, barely. Ino fell back and she felt kunai at her neck. She peered behind herself to see Sakura again. Sakura had split herself with out Ino knowing. So Ino quickly split her own self and gave a punch.

Sakura dodged and landed a punch towards Ino's stomach causing her to fly several feet away into a tree. Hinata had appeared behind TenTen and gave her a light push then pinned her to the opposite wall. The girls never knew what hit them.

"EIIIIIII!" Ino screamed as she was slammed into the wall. She staggered up and looked to see Sakura watching her. Looking over she could see TenTen pinned against the wall by Hinata's shrunken. 'HOW THE HECK DID THEY GET THIS STRONG?' Ino screamed in her head.

"Come on Ino-Chan I know you can do better then that!" Sakura said smiling a wide smile as she stared at the fallen old friend. Hinata sighed and shook her head as she saw TenTen unpin herself and got up wiping the blood away from the corner of her mouth.

TenTen and Ino glared readying themselves for another attack and went into a defensive state. Suddenly a blue vase crashed in the middle of the girl's perfect square. Hinata sweat dropped and Sakura was quietly tip toeing away. Ino and TenTen jumped back and fell upside down. The blue vase was totally unexpected, now a kunai or a couple of shurikens would have been better.

"FOUND YOU!" Naruto declared standing on the branches. The boys where on his side and Sasuke was using his super glare. Hinata and Sakura could not help but gulp. Today was just not there day.

* * *

**Ruby: Hope you enjoyed this one! I made this long to make up for my long periods of not updating. I hope you enjoyed! Also sorry if it seemed kind of hurried!REVIEW PWEASH!** Also about the OOC in the characters. You have to rememeber that they left the village. People change in new environments. These two had to learn to keep there emotions in check and not lash out.

**P.S.I have decided to do trivia questions now! First to answer the question, CORRECTLY, will get to be the first one to read the next chapter!**

**Okay here is the question ((I'll make some chapter questions easy and some hard)):**

**Here's a simply question: Who massacared the Uchiha Clan?**


	4. Emotions

_**Weak **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**By Ruby-chan **_

**Summary: When Sakura and Naruto finally are able to convince/take Sasuke back. Sakura isn't happy; when they fought she didn't do much. She still thinks she's too weak and so she wants to become stronger. Hinata watches as Hanabi grows stronger and stronger. She hates it, Hinata thinks if she's going to be the future leader she must be stronger then the whole clan. These girls want to be able to become strong so they meet and decide to journey on a mission to become stronger. They come back 6 years later. This follows mostly the manga but it's not going to contain spoilers. **

**Pairing: SasukeXSakura, NarutoXHinata, TenTenXNeji, and InoXShikamura. Okay yes there will be regular old cannon pairing BUT I will try and add a few hints of other coupling. However if people want me I been planning on making another spin off of this story with a darker storyline. If you guys want me to make that one then I will be willing to except suggestions on couples. **

**A/n: FORGIVE ME MINNA-SAN! I know it has been a really long time. I'm really sorry about that! Also as you all know Naruto's latest chapters are getting more exciting. I'm actually following the translated versions online instead of reading the American dubbed version so I'm probably a little ahead of those reading the American dubbed. I can tell you all a lot and I mean a lot of things happen. Some bad and some good. So please bare with me there will be a few spoilers. Since I had started this fic around the time of the Gaara Rescue Arc I missed a lot of the important things now being revealed in the manga so I will be trying my best to incorporate it into the story. Bare with me please. **

**888 **

**

* * *

**

When Sakura and Hinata were on their trip to become stronger, they had gotten into a fight with rogue bandits and accidentally fell down the cliff they were fighting on. Both girls were found in separate places and near death. They were both taken to get healed and eventually met up with each other but that fall down the cliff seemed to screw up their logic into there heads. So when they were confronted or it looked like they would die, they'd laugh. The logic that they now stood by was that if they cried they'd look bad, they'd look weak, and it'll make everything worse. So laughing was the next best thing.

Now I'm pretty sure everyone wouldn't start falling over each other laughing if they were being confronted by their old friends and teammates. So you can understand Ino, TenTen and the boy's reaction at the two laughing girls who were leaning on each other for support. If anything they did not expect the two to be laughing. Maybe running away or glaring, maybe even fighting but laughing no.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Ino screamed pointing at the two who were trying to stifle there laughter. The two stopped for a second, looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

"You troublesome girls stop laughing. What the hell is wrong with you?" Shikamaru snapped with an irritated look on his face. Neji and Sasuke had a matching look while Naruto had a stupid look on his face ((A/n Wait isn't that always on? Just kidding!)).

Hinata seemed to recover her composer first but snickered a few times. Sakura gasped for breath and seemed to calm down except for the giggles that escaped. "S-sorry! Hehe, that was rather awkward." Hinata coughed blushing a bit. She looked like her old shy self for a moment as twirled her thumbs.

"AWKWARD! GRRR!" Ino yelled pointing at them. The girls both finally seemed to have calmed down and were now faced with four glaring boys and two glaring girls. Sakura sweat dropped while Hinata rubbed the back of her head.

"This is going to be pretty damn hard trying to get out of this one." Sakura whispered to Hinata who hung her head slightly and sighed deeply.

"We've got some questions for you, Sakura-chan and you too Hinata-chan!" Naruto declared pointing a finger at them.

"I told you he didn't learn any manners. Look he still hasn't realized that pointing his finger at a person is incredibly rude. You owe me 200 yen Hina-chan." Sakura muttered to Hinata. Naruto who had always been keen of hearing so her muttering did not go unheard by him.

"RUDE ME?" Naruto screamed stamping his foot hard on the tree. The rest of the boys sweat dropped as the branch Naruto was standing on broke off and fell. They didn't move to help instead they opted for watching as the boy went down head first.

"Aa? Naruto-kun!" Hinata said sweat dropping as Sakura was laughing her butt off. Everyone watched as the stupid boy quickly stood up. They all looked at him through lidded eyes. The other three boys hopped down careful to dodge the mess Naruto had made.

"Ignore that idiot and get back to what we were talking about." Shikamaru said and everyone decided to listen to him and they turned away from the red faced Naruto.

"Don't ignore me!" Naruto wailed pointing an accusing finger at them all.

"Why should we tell you what we've been doing or about what were doing back?" Sakura challenged defiantly with a bit of an attitude. They looked a bit surprised for a few seconds. Sakura who had been laughing like a maniac now had her fist on her him and narrowed eyes. Behind her Hinata looked down and sighed.

"Because we're your friends." Ino said gritting her teeth and drawing herself up right. TenTen looked down but nodded. However, the boys stood still looking away. Naruto had a sad, lonely look on his face. The once cheerful and playful mood had changed into one tenser. Sakura's shoulders drew up and a silent infuriated look entered her face. Her bangs covered her eyes and she gave a loud snort.

"Yeah, we're friends. Don't those words at all bitter and insincere on your tongue." Sakura said quietly giving raising her head and tilting it. Her eyes were narrowed and Ino drew back as she saw the silent predator look.

"Saku-chan calm yourself." Hinata said just as quietly. She slipped her hand onto the pink haired girl's shoulder. Sakura's hands had been in a fist until moments ago. She let them go and straightened her head. Closing her eyes briefly she opened them again to reveal the mysterious twinkle in them.

"Hai, sou desu ne!" Sakura smiled cheerfully yet the tense mood stayed in the air. Naruto and Sauce's eyes stared intently at her. However her eyes seemed to see past them.

"Ne, Hinata-chan we're not done unpacking. Let's go." Sakura said turning to leave. Hinata gave the group an unreadable look.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and Sakura stopped for a second. However Hinata touched her shoulder and the two girls walked on with out looking back. Once again that feeling of being left behind filled the two girls. The feeling of uncertainty and being unable to understand filled the boys.

_Why was life so cruel this way? Why was it that people had to change? Whatever happened to the once Sasuke crazy pink haired girl? Whatever happened to the sweet, shy, uncertain girl? Why was it that once a person stepped forward they always left someone behind? Why had they never noticed? _

**8888 **

"They're was an attack on the Sand Village!?" Tsunade exclaimed standing up. Shizune backed away surprised. Tsunade was livid with uncertainty and shock.

_"They're will be attack on the Sand Village. People will be hurt. The target will be Gaara however they will fail. Those who are captured will say they are from the Akatsuki but if you look on the bottom of their feet they're will be a red rose indicating they are not from Akatsuki."_ echoed Hinata's voice in Tsunade's head.

"Who attacked?" Tsunade asked biting her nail and turning away from Shizune to look out the window.

"Akatsuki." Shizune answered slightly confused. She was concerned when she saw Tsunade give a start. The Godaima clenched her fists.

"Tsunade-sama what's wrong?" she asked concerned as she placed the sake tray down.

"Send a messenger to the Sand Village to check their feet for a red rose." Tsunade ordered and with an odd look Shizune left to complete her order.

"Next there will be movement from the Mist Village. What was once dead will live again. What the hell does that suppose to mean?" Tsunade said biting her fist. It was time to take a visit to the Hyuuga Household again.

_The words of Hinata and Sakura are in motion. Where do the people with the red rose come from? Why are they using Akatsuki as their cover? _

**8888 **

"Hinata-chan, I need to go..." Sakura started but stopped when Hinata held up her hand. The girl gave a smile to her pink haired friend. They walked down the road of trees. They were coming to main part of the town at the end of the road was a fork. The left leading to the market place and beyond that the Hyuuga Household. The right led to the other houses.

"Go Saku-chan; be back before dinner, ne." Hinata said nodding to her. Sakura smiled at her. Her face for a brief moment looking as it did years ago when she was that innocent flower.

"Bye, bye." Sakura said taking the right road. Hinata watched her go until she could only see a faint outline and the bright pink hair. Swiping a lock back behind her ear she looked up and sighed. Overhead was a pretty blue robin flying.

"She should know by now I can almost read her mind." Hinata sighed smiling to herself. Quietly she took the left road. She was like an elegant princess as she walked down the path. "It's been so long." she thought silently to herself. Reaching half way through the road she heard a yell coming from the right. Without thinking she drew a kunai from under her dress.

"Shino! Keep your stupid fleas off Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. Hinata paused in shock holding the kunai in her fingers. She trembled softly, her mind screaming at her to take down the road back to the Hyuuga Household. However it didn't listen instead her body listened to the swift sounds of people coming from the right. Standing still the wind coming from the right blew Hinata's hair into her face. Shino and Kiba blew past as well.

A large dog was following them. Hinata whistled softly as she pulled the hair back. She had known this moment would come soon but not this soon. It was only fair that she would meet her teammates only hours after Sakura met hers she guessed. The large dog stopped and dropped in front of her. The dog whined and Kiba slowed down. Noticing this Shino followed his actions. They had to backtrack because they had past the dog.

"Akamaru what's wrong wi- Hinata." Kiba started with cheerfulness but his smile dropped into a disbelieving gape. Shino looked over with a slight shocked expression.

"It's been a long time, hm, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun?" Hinata said kindly smiling. The wind blew once more. The two boys stared at her with disbelief.

_What awaits Team Eight as just like Team Seven they've finally been reunited? _

**8888 **

After the two girls had left Ino had taken off. For a minute no one moved, and then slowly TenTen followed. When TenTen found Ino she was in front of the Flower Shop looking down. She didn't enter the shop. She just stood there. TenTen didn't speak she just watched Ino sadly. Slowly she placed a hand on the girl's head. At this point she burst out crying and to avoid the odd stairs TenTen took Ino gently by the elbow into the shop and closed the door. She changed the sign to "Close".

"Ino its okay." she whispered to her as she took the girl in her arms. Oddly TenTen seemed to be use to this situation.

"I wasn't insincere. I w-was just trying to...TenTen. It's not fair I lost my sensei and I've lost my friend." Ino cried and TenTen patted her on her head. Silently she herself was hurt and fuming. She understood that Sakura and Hinata had changed but how dare they accuse them of being not able to understand. They weren't the only ones who had changed. They weren't the only ones who faced challenges.

"I know Ino. Calm down." TenTen whispered comforting the blond. TenTen sighed and wondered how Sakura and Hinata would react to this side of Ino. The side she only showed her close friends. Ino was naturally selfish and bratty yet she wasn't shallow. Underneath it all she did have her own insecurities. A lot of them were bubbling up in the past few years. Behind those taunts and selfish attitude Ino wasn't all that bad.

"I am calm." Ino said finally calming down. Pulling away from the embrace of her friend she straightened herself up. Pulling out a compact mirror she checked herself in the mirror. "Good thing I was wearing my waterproof mascara today."

TenTen couldn't help but smile at this. Leave it to Ino to start thinking about her make up right after all the emotional heartache. Ino had grown up but no matter what she was still the vain dramatic Ino. Unnoticed to her Ino had tilted her mirror to stare at TenTen with out actually staring. Primping her hair she smiled as she looked at the absentminded girl.

Ino wasn't the only one who had matured. TenTen had grown up from that tomboyish girl into a full fledged woman ninja. She still preferred fighting over make up and boys but she had matured in her on little way. Ino was especially surprised when she found out that TenTen had experienced unrequited love like most girls but not only that she was actually quite understanding. Under the entire serious ninja persona she found that TenTen was actually very kind and caring. See was actually the type to listen to others problem. However that was only when all the shinobi business was done.

"I've decided if that big forehead girl wants to see sincerity we'll show her some! We'll also show those two not to look down at us. We may not have left the village to become stronger but that doesn't mean we aren't stronger just because we didn't leave." Ino said closing her compact mirror with a loud clap. TenTen smirked slightly and nodded.

"Of course, we've worked extremely hard for the past six years. They're not allowed to look down at us." TenTen laughed placing a hand on Ino's shoulder. They smiled at each other.

"Ino! Why is the shop closed?" yelled an angry woman outside. Ino sweat dropped and looked away.

"Damn mom is home." she said and TenTen just laughed harder.

_Sometimes you don't need to leave and see the world to become worldlier. Six years these two girls have worked hard. How much have they really improved? What challenges have they faced? What challenges **will **they face? _

**8888 **

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed squatting down frustrated. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"My sentiments exactly." Neji said actually agreeing. Sasuke's expression was closed while Shikamaru just looked up at the passing clouds.

"Well that was troublesome." he said slipping he hands into his pockets and taking out a cigarette. Taking it out he lighted it and began smoking. The men stayed around there for a while. Just passing the time.

"Put the damn smoke out Shikamaru." Naruto said annoyed. Not only was his hearing especially keen so was his nose. The smoke was irritating the hell out of him.

"To troublesome." he said blowing out some smoke. Neji glared the smoke was bothering him as well. Sasuke continued to keep the closed off expression on his face and began walking towards town again.

"Hoi, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said standing up and leaping after the man. Neji looked at Shikamaru as if asking if he was coming but the smoking man just waved him off. Shikamaru sunk to the ground smoking. Lying back he watched the clouds as he usually did. Talking about the girls would wait for later. Anyway it was more of those three problems then his. The only thing connecting him to those two was Ino and the three other boys.

"How troublesome." he said taking the smoke out and sighing.

"I can't believe Sakura-chan said that!" Naruto complained to the two expressionless boys. The two men didn't reply instead they kept their gazes forward. Naruto stopped with an angry face.

"Don't you guys care?" Naruto asked a bit more serious. The two men stopped as well.

"Why?" they both asked at the same time. They both then turned into different directions leaving Naruto by himself. Naruto stood there by himself just as he did when he was a child. A feeling of loneliness filled him.

"Because you're suppose to care about friends." Naruto said sadly standing there.

_As always the men care for nothing about feelings. Once again they ignore what they really want to say and let it stay inside. What do they really think? _

**8888 **

**

* * *

**

TBC...

A/N Aaaaa! I finished! Oh my god I finished! This took me almost a whole year ::cries:: I am so sorry! This chapter wasn't even that exciting too! This chapter was written to show some of the emotional development and some of what happened in the six years of absence. I promise you things will get more mysterious and dangerous as the story continues. Next chapter I'm going to try a fight. Anyway I also wanted to ask something of you guys. It's not a really big deal but I think you all understand that I'm really lazy and slow to update. I also have more grammar mistakes then a six year old story. So when I wrote on fictionpress. Com I was told what would be helpful was if I got a beta reader. So I'm asking anyone if they want to be my beta reader. All you go to do is PM or email me and I'll see.

Congratulations to: shar-san

You were the first to answer my question so you won the rights to read this chapter first and a hint to the next chapter. Unfortunately you'll have to wait one chapter to answer again! V.V

Next question is a hard one:

What is Sakura's birthday?


	5. Hidden Agendas

**Weak **

**Chapter 5: **

**Hidden Agendas **

-

**Summary**: When Sakura and Naruto finally are able to convince/take Sasuke back. Sakura is not happy; when they fought, she did not do much. She still thinks she is too weak and so she wants to become stronger. Hinata watches, as Hanabi grows stronger and stronger. She hates it, Hinata thinks if she is going to be the future leader she must be stronger then the whole clan. These girls want to be able to become strong so they meet and decide to journey on a mission to become stronger. They come back 6 years later. This follows mostly the manga but it is not going to contain spoilers. 

**A/N:** Well this has certainly been a long time. Somewhere around nine months I do believe. Somehow, I am glad I am not getting direct feedback because I have a feeling I would be yelled at for being such a slow updater. However, I have not had inspiration to write for such a long time. In fact I was about to discontinue this story and_ Eternal Flowers_ but then I was hit with the feeling of wanting to write. It was cool. Anyway, I am afraid to say I still have no ideal where I pushing this story in. You see with all that is happening in Shippuden it is getting me confused. I can see my climax and my ending for this story but I cannot think of a single way to get there. So bare with me as I try to find steady ground in this fan fiction.

* * *

-

"Tsunade-sama, the report says that the attackers did have Red Roses on the bottom of their feet but they dissolved within a few seconds after. It seems they barely caught it." Shizune reported as she gulped for breath. She was leaned over her hands gripping her thighs. She had run all over Konoha only to find that Tsunade had come over to the Hyuuga Household and was sitting across Sakura drinking tea.

"Are you alright Shizune-san? Here some tea." Sakura said kindly as she handed the distressed assistant a cup. She gladly took it and sat herself on the porch hallway. They were in a room with the door slid open to reveal the porch and the back of the Hyuuga compound. Sakura was neatly sitting on her legs as Tsunade sat across her in a more relaxed position with a growing vein. Tsunade slammed her cup into the table.

"Sakura, I've been here for the past hour and a half. You have answered none of my questions. All you've done is serve me some rice cakes then tea and make small talk!" Tsunade yelled angrily as glared her ex-student. Sakura shook her head and sighed quietly to herself putting her own cup down gently. Shizune looked back and forth between the two obviously confused.

"Tsunade-sama that is a Hyuuga cup please treat it gently." Sakura replied tucking a stray strand of pink hair. She brought up her hand to block bits of the sunrays as it shined down. It was lowing. A gentle wind ruffled through causing a wind chime hung high to sound off. The water in the pond floated carelessly. The sun would set soon she noticed. It was almost nighttime.

"Sakura, this is getting ridiculous." Tsunade said persistently as she sat back. A rougher wind passed through as Sakura leaned forward allowing pink locks to overshadow her face.

"Shizune-san, I want Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji at the front gate tonight. Have them guard the gate, and be aware that when the wind picks up it will bring a mist. Tell them while they will be attacked do not under any circumstances fight. Instead, defend the gate. Within five minutes, the mist should die down and then I want them to document anything they find there. Under no circumstances will they take anything they found. Then bring the report to Tsunade-sama but don't answer any of their questions." Sakura said as she leaned backwards and drank the tea. Shizune paused in mid sip surprised.

"Eh? Sakura what's this all about?" Tsunade questioned leaning forward to try to catch the eye of her ex-student however; the pink haired woman was dodging her gaze.

"I don't really know, ask Hinata. Ah, I am tired I am going to take a nap. It's been a long day." Sakura said suddenly standing up. Tsunade opened her mouth to protest but the pink haired woman was out of the room with just a few steps.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said confused as to what was going on.

"You heard her Shizune, do as she says. Find them and make them aware of their duties tonight." Tsunade said as she got up sighing. She had a feeling she was not going to get anything else out of the pink haired woman. It was time to bother Hinata about the subject, as it seems the raven-haired beauty would be easier to bother for information.

Sakura stood behind the door cloaking her chakra until she felt the other two leave. She leaned against it sighing her eyes livid with pain. She wrapped her arms around her torso as she closed her eyes and let out a ragged breath. Hinata was right, it hurt a hell lot more, then she thought manipulating them all. She wanted nothing more to go to Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi and be that innocent pink haired brat she was so long ago. However, for the good of Konoha, no for the good of the whole country this needed to be done. Those bastards needed to be stopped. Six years ago, Hinata and her had left this village to become stronger but instead they fell into a web of betrayal, pain and hatred, and the clutches of a woman who created the web.

She hoped Hinata was doing better. She felt sorry for Tsunade who would try to question the raven-haired woman. Hinata had changed far more then she had. She was not timid anymore. Underneath that gentle facade was an iron will. Sakura straightened herself up and slipped down the hallway to her room. It was time for a nap. Being like this did nothing for anyone. She had learned that long ago before she even decided to leave the village.

* * *

-

"Really, it's been to long Shino-kun, Kiba-kun." Hinata said as she petted Akamaru who rubbed against her as he whined. She stared down at this fur and looked in wonder, as her fingers were lost in the fur of the dog. The sunset stained the sky a reddish color as it set.

"Akamaru-kun you've really grown as well. Last time I saw you, you were able to sit on Kiba-kun's head. You're still adorable though." Hinata said as the dog's tail flew back and forth in a rhythm of happiness. The two boys stood there staring at her in wonderment.

Hinata looked through her eyelashes at them. They had not changed that much from when they were fifteen. It was given that they were taller and Hinata noted Kiba was a lot muscular. He stood at least a head taller then her dressed in a black jacket lined with brown on the bottom. The collar was fashionably open showing a fish net shirt underneath. His bottom consisted of black pants cut above his ankles to show off his black sandals. Really now he wore way to much black for such an outgoing person.

Shino was overdressed as usual. He was the same height as Kiba and wore a brown hooded jacket over what looked like a black shirt with a large turtleneck that surrounded his lower face. It trailed down to his knees where it ended up over his black pants that were rolled up to show his ankles. Around those ankles were bandages that disappeared into his black sandals. Of course, the outfit was not finished with out the nostalgic sunglasses.

"You've changed." Shino stated watching as she straightened herself up.

"You don't stutter." Kiba stated as he watched Akamaru whine for more pets.

"Time changes people. Besides a stutter makes it very hard to give a speech." Hinata said laughing softly as she scratched behind the dog's ears.

"It's been a long time. You left rather unexpectedly." Shino commented as he silently called back his fleas as to not have them transfer.

"Unexpectedly? You left with out saying a good bye!" Kiba yelled as a red tinge crossed his face. He angrily hissed at her as Akamaru backed away feeling his owners anger. Hinata leaned forward allowing her bangs to shadow her eyes.

"Kiba-kun, when you run away from a village saying good bye isn't a top priority." Hinata replied harshly as she looked up with cool eyes. Kiba took a step back at the intensity of his ex-teammate. As if realizing how she was Hinata shook her head and her eyes returned to a gentle look. Shino stepped forward to say something but was stopped by a person clad in black who jumped before them.

"Aburame-kun, Inuzuka-kun you've been ordered by the Hokage to be on guard duty tonight. Please go to the Hokage Tower and you will get further instructions." Shizune said as she panted. Hinata's eyes widened for a second until they she narrowed them.

"Who did Sakura send?" Hinata said trying to control her tone. She closed her eyes as to not use her Byakugan. Whenever she was angry she would use it unconsciously which caused a lot of trouble for the two on their journey.

"Ah, Hinata-san! Um, she said to gather Aburame-kun, Inuzuka-kun, Nara-san and Neji-san." Shizune said nervously as she listened to the other woman's tone. Hinata tapped her fingers at her side.

"Is that so? She should be at the Hyuuga Household right now." Hinata muttered as she began to walk towards the household.

"Ah, Hinata!" Kiba called taking a step forward.

"Gomen ne, I'll have to catch up with you guys later." Hinata said as she jumped onto one of the trees lining the road. She kicked off the branch and disappeared before any of them could say anything.

"Sorry to interrupt but your needed. You need to be briefed before night comes." Shizune said nervously as the two boys stared off at the direction that Hinata went.

"Hai, Kiba let's go." Shino ordered as he followed Shizune. Kiba opened his mouth to protest but Akamaru bumped into him to silence his owner.

"Sorry, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." Hinata muttered from behind the tree she was standing. She snapped her fingers to make her shadow clone disappear. She would deal with Sakura later, in fact her pink haired friend was going to get an earful but right now she had better things do.

Doing a quick hand movement a smoke surrounded her. She reappeared in a tight sleeveless black shirt. It was tied up around the neck and black bandages wrapped around her arms. She was clad in loose black pants and black sandals. Her hand disappeared into the folds of her pants and took out a black scarf. She fastened it around the lower part of her face until just her eyes were visible.

"Really Shino-kun sorry. It's rude to steal other people's fashion sense." Hinata said as she took out a pair of sunglasses and slipped them on. On her sides hung, two sheathes with bells on the end. She ripped the bells off and slipped them into her pants.

"Saa, it's time to rock." Hinata sung under her breath before she disappeared from her spot.

* * *

-

Sasuke angrily threw himself into one of the chairs in main room. He was back at the Uchiha Household annoyed and tired after all the events of today. Truly, it was a tiresome day. His pink haired ex-teammate had been a pain in his ass all day long. He had been trying to talk to her all day long but she had been an evasive witch. When he had came back to the village and found she was gone, he had actually blamed himself. He remembered all those years ago that sorrow filled voice offering to come with him. At first he had thought she had really left to search him out but when she never came back and he had found she had ran away with that Hyuuga girl he figured it was not him.

Damn, Naruto's feelings of wanting the whole team to be together were starting to rub off on him. He knew for a fact the ditzy blond haired boy was the most affected by Sakura's leave. After all the blonde-haired person had always favored his teammates way to much. Sasuke sighed as he stood up. He needed something to eat or he would be truly pissed. He was not up for going out at the moment so luckily he still had a box lunch from the store he had stopped by earlier. At the memory of the store, he got a bit angrier.

The whispers about him had increased these days as it always did whenever it sounded like Orochimaru was doing something. Of course, it was not possible. Five years ago, Sasuke had made sure that Orochimaru would never move again. Then again it could be that freak Kabuto. Sasuke twitched in disgust as he put the lunch box into the microwave had began to heat it up. He had always hated the sly looking freak. He was to obsessive over Orochimaru.

Four years ago when Sasuke had came back to the village he had been met with shock and disbelief. Disbelief for the fact that he was back. He ran a hand through his hair. Truthfully he was surprised he had came back himself but he needed the village. No, he rubbed his face, he needed Naruto. Five years ago when he had learned about Akatsuki's true motives and Naruto's secret he had been planning. It had all fit together perfectly however, Sakura and the Hyuuga girls appearance had been rather unexpected. He was not sure if there appearance would do anything though. They seemed different but not any stronger.

He took his food out of the microwave and was about to open it when he paused. He remembered what he had saw. They did not seem any stronger however, they were fast. He had saw it first hand with Sakura. He had barely caught her hand movements for the replacement jutsu. He did not sense any difference though in their power. The again Sasuke did not know what he would see. Did you expect Sakura to suddenly get stronger?

He tensed suddenly when he felt movement behind him. Sasuke turned around slightly and saw a movement on the ground. He took out a kunai and looked forward only to see a puddle of water. A frown of annoyance filled his face. He stomped into the puddle and it splashed all over. He shook the wetness off and stepped back with a harsh look. The wet drops slid together and the puddle began to form together.

A long blue haired man stepped out with a smirk. A giant sword was strapped onto his back. In his hand was a bottle of water, which he took a quick gulp from. He shook his head as his body continued for as the tiny bits of water in Sasuke's pants evaporated and flew to the blue haired mans hand where bits of skin where missing. He gulped down the rest of the water bottle before throwing it carelessly onto one of the counter tops.

"How cruel Sasuke_-sama_." The blue haired man laughed as he said the suffix with a mocking tone.

"Suigetsu why are you here? I told you to stay out of the village unless I call you." Sasuke said harshly as he turned back to his food.

"Come now Princess, I just wanted to report something to you." Suigetsu answered but leaned his head to the side when a kunai went flying past his head.

"What is it?" Sasuke said as he opened his boxed lunch and began to eat.

"I overheard a pink haired woman. Ah, what was her name? Sakura I believe." Suigetsu started but noticed when Sasuke tensed a bit. "Something interesting is suppose to happen at the front gate."

"Send Karin to watch then. Inless they come from Akatsuki I don't care." Sasuke growled as he motioned for the blue haired man to leave.

"Aren't you high and mighty. Sorry for bothering you Princess." Suigetsu said and Sasuke let off a warning growl. The blue haired man just snorted and disappeared in a bit of smoke however, his voice echoed in the room after his departure.

"Oh yes, the suppose attack on the Sand Village wasn't Akatsuki. It seems your pink haired girl knows something. Princess." Suigetsu said in a teasing tone. Sasuke stabbed his rice with his chopsticks growling.

Great, now he really did need to talk to his pink haired teammate.

* * *

-

"Ugh, how troublesome. Why the hell am I out here?" Shikamaru moaned. He would have rather been lectured by Temari or Ino then have guard duty at night. It was incredibly boring these days. He let out a puff of smoke.

"And what was up with those weird directions." Kiba commented as he leaned against Akamaru who was napping. They all stood in front of the gate waiting for something to happen. Neji tapped is foot impatiently. He would rather be home doing something more effective, like training or questioning Hinata as to what the hell was wrong with the two girls' head.

"It's almost midnight; one of us needs to report to Tsunade-sama that nothing happened." Shino said speaking for the first time that night. However before one of them could volunteer for the job, which all of them except for Shikamaru wanted the wind began to pick up. They tensed up as the night that was filled with sounds of nocturnal animals suddenly became eerily quiet. Kiba jumped to his feet and Akamaru began to growl.

"Remember, all we are doing is defending the gate." Shikamaru said as he dropped his cigarette to the ground. The moment it touched the ground the wind blasted against them and they were enveloped in dark mist.

Kiba yelped as he and his dog were thrown against what felt like a tree. They went through it and landed on the ground. Kiba was unsure as to where the gate was and when he asked Akamaru he found the dog in the same predicament as he was. The smoke clogged their smell and vision. However, they were able to hear the kunais that were thrown at them and barely were able to jump out of the way. Akamaru swatted them away to what seemed like their origin. Kiba followed after by meeting the sharp knifes with his own.

"Hey is anyone around?" Shikamaru called as he fended off the sharp knifes being thrown at him. He barely dodged one as it scratched his cheek. He fell back into the gate door when a large shuriken lodged itself above his head. "Damn, this is troublesome." he thought as he dodged another attack.

Neji had given up trying to use Byakugan because of the fact he could not see through the smoke. He just gave in to dodging and reflecting attacks. It infuriated him though to do something so simple. The attacks were harsh but not much strength backed it up. He wondered what the smoke was though because he could not see through it. He should have been able to see through it though. Something was defiantly wrong with the smoke.

Shino was at the same position as the other three. He dodged and reflected. However, he himself was put off with the fact that his bugs could not faze through the fog. They were of no use in this fight but something in the fog was making them go haywire. They were crawling around crazily. The fog was giving off something that was making them annoyed and at one point; it caused him to get a small slice on his hand.

Then it was gone. The mist was gone leaving four-tired shinobi. Kiba and Akamaru sat near broken trees panting. Kiba had slices on his cheeks while Akamaru just looked ruffled. Shikamaru leaned against the gate with a large shuriken lodged above his head. A scratch was on his cheek and his sleeve had a tear in it. He took out a cigarette and lit it up. Neji was on the ground a little way off with his hair ruffled and small tears in his shirt. Shino was the most ruffled as his hood had fallen back and he had a slice in his hand. Small tears were all over his clothes.

"That was way to damn troublesome." Shikamaru said as he took a puff from his cigarette. He smothered back his hair as he leaned against the gate.

Neji opened his mouth to agree when he spotted something in the corner of his eyes, a way off. Using Byakugan, he looked at it only to reel back in surprise. Using it again, he looked over at it. With out a word to his group he went off to see it. Kiba noticed him first but was stopped when a strong smell fill his and Akamaru's nose. They stood up and followed after. Shino was close behind them as his bugs edged him towards the same direction. Shikamaru sighed knowing as the group leader it was his duty to follow after.

They reached the spot where the item lay and stood there in shock. The cigarette in Shikamaru's mouth fell to the ground.

"Good thing we don't have to bring it back, which would be way troublesome." Shikamaru commented blankly as he stared at the mass on the ground.

* * *

-

"What did Shikamaru-kun use to always say? Ah, yes. How troublesome." Hinata muttered as her fingers traced the numerous scroll names trying to find the scrolls she needed. It had taken her five hours to slip into the Hokage's file room. Another hour to figure out how to go from the file room to the Hokage's personal library. The sunglasses were pushed up to rest on her head.

She thumbed through the thousands of scrolls that lay around the library. Apparently, the Hokage's personnel library did not have any order or for the fact, any shelves. The scrolls laid all around the room causing Hinata to have to look through each of them one by one. Someone of divine status obviously hated her because they obviously were not making her job any easier.

Moreover, that divine being started loving her again as she finally found the scroll. It was marked with numerous seals. Without even breaking a sweat, Hinata undid all the seals. She began to unroll it only to find the scroll rolling up again and conjuring more seals. Normally Hinata was the patient one of the two girls. In fact, she prided herself in saying that she was probably the most patient of all the original rookie shinobi. However, after thirty minutes of unsealing a rather large vein was working itself up.

"Okay, this isn't working very well." Hinata muttered standing up. She had sat cross-legged the whole time and her legs had fallen asleep an hour ago. With quick hand movements, she slammed her hand onto the scroll. The scroll glowed and all of the seals broke. The scroll flew open and the words lined themselves. Hinata allowed a satisfied smirk to fill her face. Quickly she began to read.

_The ancient Zangetsu clan existed as guardians for the tailed beasts. However, they had no set place as to where they lived. They were an ancient clad spread out in every hidden village. In Konoha live three people of the Zangetsu clan. They have special bloodline that enables them to-_

A sound behind Hinata interrupted her reading. Hinata rolled up the scroll and slipped it into her pants. Slipping the glasses on she quickly hid herself in the corner of the room by melting into the shadows. Her face was tense with displeasure at the interruption. This was a rather unpleasant visit as Hinata was very busy reading. She forced herself to steady her breathing and stand quietly in the corner. It would be an even more unpleasant visit if the visitor found her.

"Tsunade-sama are you in here?" called the visitor. Hinata tensed as she saw Shizune slip into the room. The assistant looked confused as to why the room was open. Tsunade usually kept out of this room on purpose, stating the room was for the smelly old farts before her. As the memory came to play Shizune, sweat dropped and shook her head. She looked around the room passing Hinata twice.

"That's odd." she said as looked around. She stopped in front of the corner Hinata hid in as the younger raven-haired beauty bit her lip.

Hinata almost sighed in relief when the assistant turned around ready to leave. However, it seems the divine being hated her again as Shizune stumbled over a few scrolls. One of the scrolls banged against Hinata's leg and the girl gave a small twitch. That was all Shizune to spit poison darts in the direction of the twitch. The darts lodged themselves into the wall as Hinata jumped off and used the wall to fly over Shizune.

"Who are you?" Shizune questioned as she turned around using her Prepared Needles on the other shinobi. Hinata stayed silent as she dodged the attack, answering with a kick towards the head. Shizune dodged spitting more needles at Hinata. They lodged into the scrolls nearby.

Hinata barely had time to find her footing as more poisonous needles were sent at her. She back flipped and landed on her hand only to have to do a front flip as another round was sent at her. Shizune came after her with a kunai in each hand and slashed at her. Silently Hinata cursed as she dodged the blades. She had not planned on fighting with Shizune; in fact, she had liked the levelheaded older woman. However from what she could digress she would have to knock Shizune out if she wanted to leave without the guards dragging her off.

The raven haired beauty paused and stood in front of Shizune but when her blade lung at Hinata's skins it was met with air. Hinata appeared above Shizune in the air giving a spinning kick towards the elder shinobi. She did not have enough time to dodge and was kicked across the room into the wall. Before she had time to react or spit out more poisonous needles a foot was slammed into her stomach. She coughed blood out in pain but was helpless as Hinata delivered the finishing blow by slamming her fist into Shizune's stomach. The older woman was knocked unconscious.

"Sorry Shizune-san." Hinata muttered as she fixed the scarf around her nose. She was brought out of her regret by the shinobi who did not bother hiding their chakra coming. Their fighting must have alerted the guards. She silently cursed to herself.

After making sure Shizune was not to badly hurt, she fixed her scarf again. She stepped forward and she was off. The shocked guards inside the file room had been ready to jump in where knocked off balance as a rough gust of wind flew past them. Half the guards were sent after the gust of wind while half slipped into the library to find Shizune lying on the ground knocked out.

"Forget me giving Saku-chan a lecture. She's going to give me one." Hinata said as she flew over the rooftops with shinobi following her.

* * *

-

**A/N: **I think I'm actually finished with this chapter! Good lord, I am! This took me nine hours to complete thanks to the fact I was so distracted all day long. Man, this was an absolute headache however I'm glad I finished this. Look forward to some more chapters!

Explanations:

1) Hinata's outfit when she is about to leave for the Hokage Tower is actually based of Soi Fei from Bleach. I loved her outfit and thought that Hinata would look in great in it as well.

2) You know from the moments he appeared in the manga I fell completely in love with Suigetsu, only I have no ideal how his character should be like. Still he's a rocking insane character.

3) Alright yes, I'm using references from Bleach but blame the two week marathon of Bleach my father and I watched. That and name Zangetsu fit into this perfectly.

**Unfortunately about my little contests. Well I can't do that anymore because it's really hard to send you a good copy of the chapter. I'm sorry to my winner but please just read it regularly. And I really did enjoy questioning people! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any ideals or questions then please send me a PM and I'll be glad to look over it. **


End file.
